Doubt
Doubt & Trust – третий опенинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый группой Access с 52-го по 76-й эпизод. Список треков Текст песни Оригинал= 終わりも見えず　走り抜ける 安らぎは遠く　姿も無く 孤独を封じ込めて 鎖しかける眼差し 羽ばたくモノを　迎えるソラ 支配されるのを恐れやしない 憧れる眩さは 全てを変えるために 誰も許さずに どこへ行けるだろう？ 　 光のモト　闇は生まれ 真実は偽りに揺れる 心をツキサス 触れた夜を　凍らせても 「夢」という　欲望の影を 呼び続ける 君の罪と痛みを 信じていく 全部欲しいと囁く声 無くしてく事に追いつけずに 先まで求める指 冷たさに気付かない 愛を残すなら とめた唇に 光だけが　闇を生んで ぬくもりは疑い重ねて 辿りつく想い 交わす胸に　誓うものが 永遠の傷でかまわない 刻み付けて 時が築く狭間に 消える前に 光のモト　闇は生まれ 真実は　偽りに揺れる 心をツキサス 触れた夜を　凍らせても 「夢」という　欲望の影を 呼び続ける 君の罪と　痛みを 信じていく |-| Ромадзи= Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku Kodoku wo fuujikomete Tozashikakeru manazashi Habataku mono wo mukaeru sora Shihaisareru no wo osoreyashinai Akogareru mabayusa wa Subete wo kaeru tame ni Dare mo yurusazu ni Doko he yukeru darou? Hikari no moto Yami wa umare Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru Kokoro wo tsukisasu Fureta yoru wo Koorasete mo Yume to iu Yokubou no kage wo Yobitsudukeru Kimi no tsumi to itami wo Shinjite iku Zenbu hoshii to sasayaku koe Nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni Saki made motomeru yubi Tsumetasa ni kitsukanai Ai wo nokosu nara Tometa kuchibiru ni Hikari dake ga Yami wo unde Nukumori wa utagai kasanete Tadoritsuku omoi Kawasu mune ni Chikau mono ga Eien no kizu de kamawanai Kizami tsukete Toki ni kizuku hazama ni Kieru mae ni Hikari no moto Yami wa umare Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru Kokoro wo tsukisasu Fureta yoru wo Koorasete mo Yume to iu Yokubou no kage wo Yobitsudukeru Kimi no tsumi to itami wo Shinjite iku |-| Английский перевод= Without sight of the end, I run on Towards the shapeless peace in the distance A glimpse confines me and leaves me in loneliness The sky greets those who fly I don’t fear being controlled The dazzling brightness that I aspire for is to change everything I cannot forgive anyone, where can I go? Out of the light Is born the darkest shadow As lies obscure the truth Deception pierces our souls We may never break through this endless night But that tiny, selfish dream remains that we'll see another morning I believe in your sins and pain A voice whispers, “I want everything” Without catching up to the things that I’m losing My fingers that yearn for the rest don’t notice the coldness If you left behind love, then it stayed on my lips Only light gives birth to darkness Warmth accumulates doubt and make its way to my thoughts That which I vowed in my chest that crossed with yours Doesn’t mind the eternal scar and carves into me Before it disappears in the crevice that time constructs Out of the light Is born the darkest shadow As lies obscure the truth Deception pierces our souls We may never break through this endless night But that tiny, selfish dream remains that we'll see another morning If we can just accept our sins, and the pain they bring |-| Русский перевод= Не видя конца, я бегу вперёд К тому покою, что призраком мерцает вдали. Но тот сковывающий взгляд Оставляет меня в одиночестве. Небо принимает тех, кто может летать Я больше не боюсь быть под контролем. Я жажду добраться до того ослепляющего света, Чтобы всё изменить. Но никого не простив, куда я могу пойти? Снова родится Тьма там, где прольётся свет. Покуда правда будет спрятана за ложью, Обман проникнет в наши души. Возможно мы никогда не выберемся с этой бесконечной ночи Но та мечта о том, что мы когда-нибудь встретим утро, Будет жить вечно в наших сердцах. Я продолжаю верить в твой грех и боль Голос шепчет мне «Отдай мне всё». Я не могу вернуть то, что потерял В мои пальцы, жаждущие всё до последнего Проникает холод. Если ты позабудешь любовь, она сохранится на моих губах Лишь из света рождается тьма Теплота рождает сомнение, проникая в мои мысли, О той клятве, что я храню в своём сердце Оставляя навечно шрам в моей груди, Чтобы она не исчезла в обломках времени. Снова родится Тьма там, где прольётся свет. Покуда правда будет спрятана за ложью, Обман проникнет в наши души. Возможно мы никогда не выберемся с этой бесконечной ночи Но та мечта о том, что мы когда-нибудь встретим утро, Будет жить вечно в наших сердцах. Если мы просто примем свои грехи и ту боль, что они несут. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие темы